Chantelle McGregor
Biography Chantelle McGregor (born July 13, 2006) is the eldest child of Peter and Julie McGregor. Appearance She has gray eyes and brown hair. She wears a black shirt, blue jeans and converse. Personality Chantelle is a natural born troublemaker and a rebel. She has been known to skip school, pick fights with other students, smoke in the bathroom, sneak off school property, and cause trouble. As a result, her grades are plummeting, and she gets in trouble with authorities. Family Tree *Father: Peter McGregor (1986-) *Mother: Julie McGregor (née: Chase) (1982-) *Brothers: Mack McGregor (2008-), Corey McGregor (2013-) *Sister: Lucy-Anne McGregor (2011-) *Aunts: Bianca McGregor-Sharpe (1987-), Diana Chase-Arquette ( -) *Uncles: Lorenzo Sharpe (1985-) Spencer Arquette ( -), Milo McGregor *Cousins: Molly Chase, Neesha Sharpe (2016-), Fergus Sharpe (2010-), Sammy Chase, Lisa Sharpe (2019-), Tatum McGregor (2012-) *Grandmothers: Genevieve Chase (née: Jamieson ) ( -), Gertrude McGregor (née: Barlow ) ( -) *Grandfathers: Leopold Chase ( -), Stanley McGregor ( -) Relationships *Peter McGregor - *Julie McGregor - *Mack McGregor - *Lucy-Anne McGregor - she makes fun of her for having brain tumor *Corey McGregor - Ever since Chantelle became 14 and few years later, she is jealous of his behavior as well as Mack and Lucy-Anne and it is not a very nice relationship. In Supernanny Mysteries Trivia *Her full name is Chantelle Harriet McGregor. *She receives coal for Christmas 2020. *She was expelled from 22 schools: #Easthampstead Park School for tugging everyone at the pep rally #Anglo European School #The Willink School for poor attendance and bad grades #Waingels College for bunking off to go shopping at Selby Sainsbury's Store #Reading Girls' School #St. Mary's School for fighting #St. George's School for smoking in the girls' toilet #James Hornsby High School #Newlands Girls' School for kicking her Religion teacher in the face #Trinity School #Langley Grammar School #Furze Platt Senior School #Churchmead School #St. Crispin's School #Appleton School #St. Joseph's Catholic High School #Chelmford County High School #Hurst Lodge School #The Abbey School #Shenfield High School #Sandhurst School #Beechwood School *For Halloween 2020, she was dressed as Lady Gaga. *Her favorite music artist is Lady Gaga. *Her favorite dessert is chocolate mousse. *Her favorite movie is Save the Last Dance. *Her favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite sport is volleyball. *She has a leopard-skin purse, which is her most-carried possession. Future prediction Category:Teenagers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Children Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People Category:People born in 2006 Category:People born in July Category:People who got coal for Christmas Category:Girls who got coal for Christmas Category:Children who got expelled from school Category:Teen Camp Attendees Category:Behavior Modification Camp Attendees Category:Military School Students Category:Boot Camp Attendees Category:People from UK Category:People from England Category:Children from UK Category:Children from England Category:Girls from UK Category:Girls from England Category:Villains Category:Roman Catholics Category:Children who laugh when they misbehave Category:Rude children Category:Supernanny's worst children Category:Children who make me sick Category:Children who deserve to be locked up Category:Children who gave their parents an attitude Category:Children who should see Dr. Phil